Zabuza Momochi
|-|Zabuza= |-|Edo Zabuza= Summary Zabuza Momochi, given the moniker Demon of the Hidden Mist, was a missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Kirigakure Ninja (formerly), Member of the Seven Mist Swordsmen (formerly), Missing Nin, Edo Tensei Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Adept Swordsman, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Chakra Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Duplication (Can create water clones), Mist Manipulation (Able to generate mist thick enough to block out visibility), likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) |-|Edo Tensei= All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Capable of fighting Part 1 Kakashi toe-to-toe, and completely trapped him with his Water Prison) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Kakashi) Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to wield his large sword with ease. Stronger than Jirobo) Striking Strength: Town Class (Comparable to Kakashi) Durability: Town level (Matched Hatake Kakashi in both of their fights, and took a Suiton from him with no visible damage. Regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight for extended periods of time, can endure non-lethal injuries), Nigh unlimited as a Edo Tensei. Range: Extended melee range normally, dozens of meters with water techniques. Standard Equipment: His (former) sword, Kubikiribōchō (which can regenerate by absorbing the iron contained inside the blood of his opponents), standard ninja tools such as kunai and shuriken Intelligence: Skilled combatant and efficient killer. Remarkable at ambushes and the art of deception. Also suggested to be a good teacher. Weaknesses: Requires large amounts of water for certain techniques. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife):' A massive single-edged broadsword. While this sword appears ordinary at first glace, if damaged it can absorb iron from the blood drawn by mowing down various enemies, allowing the sword to slowly regenerate by reforming itself. '-Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. *'''-Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique):' The Hiding in the Mist Technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. *'-Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique):' The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. *'-Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique):' This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps. *'-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet):' This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. *'-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique):' This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. The water can also be produced from the mouth. '-Sairento Kiringu (Soundless Murder Technique):' This technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, it cannot be defended against, because the attack cannot be anticipated. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Xanxus (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Xanxus' profile (Speed Equalized, Both at 7-C, Alive Zabuza, Battle happened in a random forest) Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Users Category:Antagonists Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adults Category:Shapeshifters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users